Battle Pages/Pyrrha vs. Cinder
"Pyrrha vs. Cinder" is a battle that occurred between Pyrrha Nikos and Cinder Fall during the battle of Beacon. Preceding Events After Cinder fights Ozpin, she then heads to the top of the tower, levitating through the elevator shaft. Jaune Arc and Pyrrha realize this, so Pyrrha gives him a farewell kiss and forces him away to Vale in a locker. She proceeds to head up the tower, using her Semblance of polarity to levitate the entire elevator cabin. The Fight The duel commences when Pyrrha immediately hurls Miló at Cinder, who casually dodges the attack. When Pyrrha continues by tossing Akoúo̱, Cinder blocks the attack with her elbow, along with the following kick from Pyrrha. After she lands on her feet, Pyrrha retrieves her weapons and prepares to fight. Hovering above the ground, Cinder casts a fireball, causing Pyrrha to block with her shield. She dodges another fire blast by rolling to her right. She evades a third fire blast by performing a midair roll, twisting her body to her left as she blocks the next, more powerful fire blast with her shield. Pyrrha closes the window between her and Cinder by charging forward through the fire, before spinning in midair and attempting to stab Cinder once the fire stopped ... only to have Cinder catch the blade with her left hand and send a fiery palm blast to Pyrrha's stomach with her right. As Pyrrha recovers from crashing into a wall, Cinder propels herself forward with jets of fire, attempting to ram Pyrrha into the wall. Pyrrha leaps upward, grabs Cinder, and uses the momentum to hurl her opponent onto the floor. As her opponent recovers with a backflip, she is tackled by Pyrrha, who proceeds to land a flurry of blows. Cinder blocks them before she backflips and kicks Pyrrha up into the air. While midair, Pyrrha tosses her weapons again, only for Cinder to deflect each one, before Pyrrha tackles her to the ground. With Cinder in her chokehold, the latter smiles as she increases the temperature of her grip on Miló and melts the ends of the blade into molten slag. Pyrrha realizes that the Wyvern is aiding Cinder when it levels the spire of the tower, destroying the CCT. As Pyrrha retrieves her shield and looks up, she notices the metallic environment around her, she hurls Ozpin's desk at Cinder and readies her weapon, just as Cinder easily blocks the failed attack. Back on the offensive, Cinder launches two fire blasts, which Pyrrha dodges, before rolling back a few feet to avoid the fire stream in front of her. As Pyrrha hurls her shield again, briefly parting the wall of fire created, Cinder responds by deflecting it - before realizing that Pyrrha had only been distracting her while using her Semblance to lift several giant gears all around her. Before Cinder can do anything, the shield hits her legs and sends her off-balance and a gear slams into her stomach and knocks her down. Pyrrha buries her with the gears as she retrieves her shield and then proceeds to crush her. However, Cinder uses her heat to disrupt the magnetism, sending all of the gears flying, including one at Pyrrha, resulting in her smashing into a pillar and her Aura depleted. As Cinder readies a shot with her arrow, Pyrrha tosses her shield once more, successfully shattering the arrow only for Cinder to reform the fragments around her shield and send the arrow into Pyrrha's ankle, wounding her. Despite her best attempts, she is unable to get up and fight, as Cinder walks up to her. As Cinder lectures her on how she will take advantage of the Maiden power which was never supposed to belong to Pyrrha, the now helpless warrior looks Cinder straight in her eyes and simply asks if she believes in destiny. After responding with a simple yes, Cinder reforms her bow and arrow, aims it and fires an arrow straight through Pyrrha's chest with enough force for the tip to emerge from Pyrrha's back, killing her. Pyrrha gasps for air before slumping forward. Cinder holds her by her circlet, incinerating Pyrrha's body, causing it to disperse into ash in the wind. Only Pyrrha's circlet is left behind, which Cinder drops to the ground. However, the killing blow was witnessed by Ruby Rose, moments too late to save Pyrrha. A latent power pouring through Ruby's eyes surrounds the scene in white light, causing Cinder to exclaim in shock. After the battle, Ruby is found and taken to Patch to recover. The Wyvern is frozen to the tower. Cinder survives, but is heavily scarred and wounded from Ruby's silver eyes. Image Gallery V3 12 00075.png V3 12 00076.png V3 12 00077.png V3 12 00078.png V3 12 00079.png V3 12 00080.png V3 12 00081.png V3 12 00082.png V3 12 00083.png V3 12 00084.png V3 12 00085.png V3 12 00086.png V3 12 00087.png V3 12 00088.png V3 12 00089.png V3 12 00090.png V3 12 00091.png V3 12 00092.png V3 12 00093.png V3 12 00095.png V3 12 00096.png V3 12 00097.png V3 12 00098.png V3 12 00099.png V3 12 00100.png V3 12 00101.png V3 12 00103.png V3 12 00104.png V3 12 00105.png V3 12 00106.png V3 12 00107.png V3 12 00110.png V3 12 00111.png V3 12 00112.png V3 12 00113.png V3 12 00114.png V3 12 00115.png V3 12 00116.png V3 12 00117.png V3 12 00118.png V3 12 00119.png V3 12 00120.png V3 12 00121.png V3 12 00123.png V3 12 00124.png V3 12 00125.png V3 12 00126.png V3 12 00127.png V3 12 00128.png V3 12 00129.png Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 3